


Armor

by demiclar



Series: Destcember 2020 [20]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destcember 2020, Destcember Day 20, Love them, M/M, but also look at my boys finally getting some, this is only my second time writing smut please don't judge it too harshly, woah its smut again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiclar/pseuds/demiclar
Summary: Edon and Torak take the final step.[Continuation of Scars chapter 5]"I’ve been nearly dying a lot lately.” He told Edon, stepping towards the other man and taking his hands gently in his own. “And it’s made me realize that I don’t want to die with so many things left undone.”“Such as?” Edon dared ask.Torak bit his lip as he tried to contain his smile, but he didn’t succeed. “You.” He murmured, and Edon was clearly trying just as hard to fight his own smile.“Traveler, who knew you could be such a dork.”
Relationships: Male Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Destcember 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037118
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fireteam Aadya





	Armor

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't notice in the description, this picks up right where my fic Scars ends, so its basically the end of it but I don't have to change the rating to explicit. If you want to read that for context you can, or not, up to you.

Torak’s heart was pounding as he followed Edon into the bedroom. He could feel it in his toes, in his throat, in his core, his body tense with nerves and excitement all at once. Edon turned to him once they crossed the threshold and suddenly, they were both grinning, Edon’s hands moving to grip his waist as he pulled him close for a kiss.

He let his mouth yield to Edon’s, letting the other man take the lead as his hands moved up to Edon’s chest and he leaned into him. Edon’s tongue swept into his mouth, just as his hands went to find the clasps of Torak’s chestplate. How he managed to do both at once, Torak had no idea, because he wasn’t even contributing half of what Edon was to the kiss, and his fingers still fumbled as he tried to assist the other man.

When they fumbled for too long, Edon’s mouth pulled away from his, dropping down to kiss along his jaw softly, with much less attention than he’d been giving before, his fingers nimbler of Torak’s armor. In a moment, he was helping Torak shed his chest and back plates, then his pauldrons, arm plates and gloves, until the upper half of his armor was laying abandoned on the floor. Edon immediately turned his attention to Torak’s undersuit, working it free so that he might be able to kiss down along Torak’s neck. Torak, on the other hand, worked to undo the clasps of Edon’s own chest and back plates, his fingers fumbling over them for a few times before he managed to release them. Edon paused his kisses to work off the rest of his armor with Torak, and once it had joined Torak’s on the floor, his hand was knotted in Torak’s undersuit and he was walking him back towards the bed.

He pushed Torak down onto the bed almost roughly, Torak almost thought he was going to straddle him before he stopped, standing over Torak, eyeing him as he laid on his back on the bed below him, his feet still resting on the floor, his knees bent over the end of the bed.

“Let me know if I’m going too fast.” Edon told him, and promptly knelt down before him.

Torak sat bolt upright in surprise, nerves and anxiety sparking though him like electricity, only to find Edon’s hands working the clasps on his greaves, knelling down to help him shed the clunky armor.

“Oh, Traveler,” Torak breathed in relief, leaning back on his hands. “I thought you were…” He trailed off.

Edon regarded him with a raised brow, undoing one of his greaves and helping Torak’s foot out of it, just as he’d done on his ship so many weeks ago.

“Not a blowjob kind of man?” Edon asked, and Torak went beet red.

“Not yet.” He answered shakily, already wanting to cover his face. Edon only chucked, moving on his knees to get closer to Torak. He leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to Torak’s lips.

“Don’t worry.” He told him once he’d pulled away, returning to Torak’s second foot. “We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“Thank you.” He said quietly, and Edon nodded, keeping his gaze down as if to give Torak a moment of privacy. When he’d finished with the greaves, he undid the armor plates on his legs, until Torak was left only in his undersuit.

From there, he shifted his weight back so that he could undo his own greaves, letting Torak watch him as he worked, his hands quick with practice on the armor. A moment later, they were both in their undersuits, and Edon was rising back to his feet. He stepped up to Torak, placing a knee between his thighs and bracing his hands on either side of him, leaning down to kiss him long and slow. As they kissed, Torak’s hands found the zipper at the back of Edon’s undersuit and he worked it down, Edon pulling away to help him with it, shedding the top half and tossing it aside. He pushed back, seating himself lightly on Torak’s thighs as he reached to the tight undershirt below, pulling it off of himself and tossing it aside, leaving him shirtless. He smiled down at Torak’s wide eyes, but there was color in his cheeks.

Torak sat up quickly below Edon, his hands reaching out to hold the other man’s waist. He'd seen Edon shirtless before, days ago, but he'd been cold and injured and Torak had been frantic and panicked, it hadn't been calm, up close and personal like this. Ever the Titan, his muscles were broad and well defined, his skin rich and dark, dotted and marred with scars and scrapes. Torak ran his fingers lightly over a scar that cut through his left pectoral, the mark pale on his dark skin.

“That happened the night of Ghaul’s invasion.” He told Torak quietly, glancing down before lifting his chin to keep out of Torak’s way. “It came from the Gladiator that killed Balendin.”

Torak’s eyes flicked up to his quickly and he withdrew his fingers as if intruding on a private memory.

“Oh…I’m sorry.” He breathed, and Edon shook his head.

“It’s alright. It was…a long time ago.”

Torak looked back to the scar, contemplating it silently.

“Is it…alright if I kiss it?” He dared ask, and Edon nodded.

“Everything on my body is mine. Even if I use the scars to remember people or things, they’re still mine.” He told Torak, though his breath trembled just a little after he’d finished and Torak set his mouth to the scar gently, kissing the wound softly, his tongue tracing along the scar delicately.

He kissed a few of the other old scars on Edon’s body, moving slow and sensually until Edon stopped him. His hand had found Torak’s own, resting on Edon’s waist, and he’d tapped against it quickly, indicating for him to stop, his breathing shaking just a little. Torak withdrew, and Edon rubbed at his eyes a little.

“Sorry.” He murmured, his eyes down. “I just—sometimes its hard to think about all of that.”

“I understand.” Torak answered quietly, and he guided Edon’s chin up, pressing his lips against the other man’s slowly, allowing him plenty of time to withdraw if he wished. He didn’t, and Edon leaning into the kiss, seeming to let it center and focus him. Still perched on Torak’s lap, his hands slid down to find Torak’s undersuit, and he worked the zipper down helping him shed the upper half of his undersuit just as Torak had helped him. His hand moved to grip the collar of Torak’s undershirt, behind his head, and Torak wiggled out of it, leaving them both shirtless.

It was Edon’s turn to admire Torak’s chest, and Torak felt his cheeks heat as he watched the other man’s gaze rove over him, his hands sliding down from his shoulders to his waist.

“I like to keep my scars.” He told Edon quietly, and the other man nodded, giving him a little smile as he found the long scar on his side from the wound he’d received earlier that day, after he’d saved Edon from a group of Hive Knights. He ran his middle finger along the scar gently, his eyes drifting across the map of scars across his torso.

“Are the faded ones the ones you were born with?” Edon asked him. Over half of the scars were stark against his skin, with the few remaining ones faded to be less noticeable to the eye.

Torak shook his head, and Edon’s finger stilled. “No.” He answered. “My Ghost will work on the ones I got today until they’re faded like the others, but she can’t seem to do much for the ones I was born with.”

He watched Edon reassess the scars as if with new eyes, and he looked down at Torak as if in disbelief.

“You…must’ve been quite the fighter, then.” He breathed, and Torak managed a little smile.

“I hope they were for something good.” He murmured back, and Edon nodded.

“I’m sure they were.”

His mouth was on Torak’s again, and he was guiding him to lay back against the bed, kissing him as he found Torak’s hands and set them on his waist, pushing them towards his belt. When Torak opened his eyes to look at him in question, Edon only nodded in response. He had to pull away from their kiss to undo Edon’s belt, his hands just a little clumsy on the metal. Edon sat up to give him better access, and he undid the belt slowly before he carefully undid the clasp and zipper of Edon’s undsuit. He was scarcely hard at all, but Torak didn’t think anything of it. There was nothing like talking about old pains to douse arousal like a bucket of ice water.

Still, Edon crawled off of him to shed the undersuit, stepping off the bed and standing before Torak as he reached to the remaining layers. Torak sat up and he guided Torak to help him slip out of his thin leggings and underwear, standing before the other man as he stripped him bare.

Even half hard, Torak’s stomach flipped at Edon’s length, and his eyes raised to the other man’s in worry.

“Don’t think about it.” Edon advised, “It’ll only make you nervous.” When Torak’s worry didn’t fade, he cupped the other man’s cheek in a hand. “It’s going to be okay. I promise. You still want to do this?”

Torak drew in a deep breath, but nodded to him finally. “Yeah. Just nervous.”

Edon smiled, knelling down before him to bring them back down to a more even level. He leaned close to kiss him gently, lips trailing across his jaw.

“It’s alright.” He promised.

Torak nodded again, and he took Edon’s hands and guided them to his own waist. Edon helped him out of his undersuit and leggings the same way he had when he’d helped him out of the armor when he’d stitched him up all those weeks ago on his ship. He was knelling down, helping the layers off his legs and feet when he paused.

“How did you get so many scars on your feet?” He questioned, lightly poking a scar on the top of his right foot.

“I have no idea.” Torak answered honestly, and Edon laughed a little. “I was born with them. My Ghost and I can’t figure them out.”

“Well.” Edon answered once more, standing up again. “That sure is interesting.” He smiled as he said it, and Torak smiled back. “So, how do you want to do this?”

At Torak’s nervous silence he, smiled at him sympathetically, taking his hand and stepping back, away from the bed.

“Maybe I should stop being so objective about it.” He thought aloud, and Torak smiled nervously. Edon shook his head to himself. Once a commander, always a commander. He’d have to banish that part of his mind quickly.

“Come with me.” He told Torak, guiding him to his feet. He led the other man around the bed, then pulled the blankets free and folded them back so he could slip inside, laying down on his side and guiding Torak in with him.

He leaned in to kiss Torak, letting it be a sort of reset button to his nerves. Torak always seemed to relax when they were kissing. Their lips met fluidly, and Torak bought into it quickly. Suddenly, Edon was on his back and he was dragging himself up to lean back against the pillows behind him, and Torak was straddling his lap, their contact hot and intense. Edon was so caught up in the kiss he hadn’t realized Torak had slid upwards to get closer to him until he was straddling Edon’s hips and he suddenly dropped his weight down onto him, his body grinding against Edon’s hardening cock.

Edon gasped against his mouth, and Torak froze for a second before Edon had a hand behind his neck and was pulling him back down into his lips. To his surprise, Torak shifted his weight quickly, sliding back down a little and shifting to grind against him through the thin layer of his underwear. The movement made them both groan, and Edon’s head dropped back against the pillow as he sucked in a breath.

“Do you want to ride me or do you want to be on your back?” He asked Torak breathlessly, “Or do you want to do it the other way around?”

Edon didn’t quite care _how_ they went about it, only that if they were to go through with it, that they did it soon.

Torak swallowed before he answered. “On my back.” He told him quickly, and Edon nodded.

They switched positions quickly, and Edon leaned over to the bedside table, drawing out a condom and a tube of lube. He’d hardly grabbed them before Torak was pulling him back for another kiss. Torak jerked against him as Edon returned to him and he glanced down to realize he’d just slipped out of his underwear, his erection now exposed to Edon’s eyes. Gauging Torak’s reaction, he stroked it in a hand, Torak’s responding groan muffled against his mouth.

He withdrew enough to grab the lube, and he sat back on his feet, his knees braced apart on the bed, his toes and the balls of his feet holding him up off the bed. Torak watched him as he coated two fingers in lube, and he shifted as Edon set the tube aside and gently pushed apart his thighs.

Torak groaned as he slipped a finger in, tight as Edon worked him steadily. He pushed a second finger around before he began to search for his prostate, and he’d begun to kiss him distractedly before he found it, Torak’s responding moan nearly starling him. From there, things progressed quickly, and Torak was quickly asking him to hurry, promising him that he was ready.

They both groaned when Edon slid into him, and Edon set a steady pace until Torak urged him to move faster, and harder, and it didn’t take long before they were both panting and close. Feeling Torak tightening around him, he reached out with his free hand, gripping Torak’s cock and stroking it in time with his thrusts. Torak couldn’t hold on long after that, and he came abruptly, crying out Edon’s name. The movements of it was almost enough to finish off Edon as well, and he thrust into Torak a few more times before he reached his own release, dropping his weight down onto Torak, laid out limp below him.

They stayed together for a long while, until their breathing had calmed and Edon was pressing loving kisses to Torak’s body gently. The both shuddered when Edon slipped out, but he dropped down to lay beside Torak, and Torak was quick to curl against him. He let Edon work the tie out of his hair and gently pull apart his braid, his fingers running through his wavy hair gently.

“So, how was that for your first time?” Edon asked him after a long while of laying together.

“Good.” Torak murmured against him, clearly tired.

“Think you can wake up enough for a shower?” Edon asked him. They had just come back from a day of fighting not an hour earlier, and now this. The stink wasn’t something Edon wanted to fall asleep in.

“Only if we can do this again.” Torak answered, and Edon laughed.

“I think that can be arranged.”


End file.
